Espio the Chameleon (Canon, Game Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Espio the Chameleon is a ninja and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely High 6-A | 5-A to 4-A Name: Espio the Chameleon Origin: Knuckles' Chaotix Gender: Male Age: Teens - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic Chameleon, Chaotix and Resistance member, Heroic Ninja and Detective Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Prehensile tongue, Horn protrusion, Expert Martial Artist (Mastery in Ninjutsu), Weapon Mastery, Master in stealth, camouflage, and espionage, Adhesivity, Enhanced Senses, Emotion and Soul Sensing, Some skills in Hacking, Invisibility, Intangibility, Air Manipulation, Limited Plant Manipulation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Perception Manipulation, Vertigo Inducement, Time Stop, Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid) 'Attack Potency: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Classic Knuckles and fought Classic Metal Sonic) | Large Planet level '''to '''Multi-Solar System level (Fought Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog alongside the rest of his team. Defeated the Egg Emperor with aid. Should be comparable to Vector, who is capable of fighting the Egg Dealer alongside Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog. Worked alongside Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic Rivals 2. Fought a Replica of Shadow in Sonic Forces) Speed: FTL | Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Can move even faster with Chroma Camo, Speed Shoes, and Color Powers) Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class K Striking Strength: Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level to M'ulti-Solar System level' Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue) Range: 'Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with his abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Kunais, shurikens, Item Boxes, Chaos Emerald, Wisps, Time Freezes 'Intelligence: '''Having undergone extensive ninja training, Espio is a master of ninjutsu and a skilled martial artist. He possesses combat prowess comparable to the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge. He is also a member of a fairly successful detective agency, having a keen and analytical mind and experience in investigation, solving mysteries, and gathering intel. '''Weaknesses: '''Ninja Arts: Camouflage will wear off if his concentration lapses '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Espio: *'Chroma Camo: '''Espio becomes invisible and intangible. *'Ninja Arts: Camouflage: Espio focuses his powers to become invisible and intangible as well as increase his speed. *'Shuriken: '''Espio flings an oversized shuriken star at enemies. *'Leaf Swirl: 'Espio generates a cyclonic vortex laced with razor-sharp leaves before turning invisible and intangible. The tornado can send enemies flying, blow away their weaponry/equipment, and disorient enemies. *'Spin Attack: 'While moving at high speeds Espio curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump: 'Espio leaps into the air while executing a Spin Attack. *'Spin Dash: 'Espio curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack: 'Espio performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Espio to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Dash: 'Tails envelops himself in a purple aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. *'Whirlwind: 'Espio launches a tornado straight forward. Opponents caught in its wake will be slowed down and float helplessly in the air, left at Espio's mercy. *'Illusion Boost: 'Espio zips forward in a burst of enhanced speed while a cone of crimson energy surrounds his body, leaving small red energy cubes in his wake. Upon impacting an enemy, their visual perception will be inverted, inducing an effect akin to vertigo. This attack bypasses forcefields. *'Illusion Mine: '''Espio materializes a cluster of small crimson energy cubes. Enemies who make contact with said cuboid construct will be subjected to vertigo. '''Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Espio transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Espio turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Espio can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Espio to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Espio turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Espio essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Espio the ability to levitate through midair. Key: Classic Era | Adventure and Modern Era Gallery File:Espio-the-Cameleon-Knuckles-Chaotix-Art.png|Classic Espio. File:Sonicchannel espio nocircle.png|Adventure Espio File:Espio-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Sonic Forces Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 6